


I Love You (I Love You, Too)

by sqwaaak



Series: I Love You [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, Lots of I love you, M/M, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: I was watching them on Kiss the Radio again and I couldn't help myself





	I Love You (I Love You, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I love them and I love how good they are

It had all been leading up to that specific moment. Jae had spent months, almost a year, carefully planning his confession and agonizing over his crush on his best friend.

But it all came crumbling down when Brian looked up at him, face red, stuttering out his own confession. "Uh- I know you probably don't- don't like me back or whatever; I mean, you prefer chicks anyways and how am I gonna compete with... with... Hyung?"

He quickly strode forward, grabbing the younger by the face and pressing their lips together chastely. Their noses bumped, causing Brian to giggle a bit, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck.

The kisses got longer, a little more intimate, and the two of them stumbled back into the wall of the staircase on top of the roof of the school.

"I love you," Jae breathed out, tonguing at Brian's lower lip, taking it between his teeth before releasing it and letting their breath mingle once more.

Brian was lightly pulling at the hair on his nape, eyes screwed shut. "I love you, too," he replied. He was out of breath too, Jae noted mentally.

Eventually, Jae hoisted Brian up, his legs around he elder's waist and hands still in his hair. 

Brian greatly appreciated the feeling of his best friend's tongue running over he ridges of his teeth, and the way he was hurried, but not sloppy. They had a lot of time to make up for, the roof was just a start.

"I love you." Jae stated again, hands digging into the bottoms of Brian's thighs. They finally pulled back, both stunned, but only for a second because Jae was lightly kissing his jawline, moving slowly to his neck.

"Ah, I love you, too..." he sighed contentedly, reveling in the feeling of slightly chapped lips on his skin. The sun was starting to set, the others probably wondered why they disappeared from the festival the way they did. But he found himself really unable to care as Jae readjusted, unbuttoning the first couple if buttons on his shirt to reach his collarbone. Brian let one of his hands wander down Jae's neck, to his back, counting the ridges on his spine. He stopped at the elder's ass, giving a firm squeeze.

Jae whimpered slightly. "I love you," it was a murmur against his chest, and with one last peck, they were face to face again. 

"I love you, too," he replied one final time, removing the other hand to cup his friend's face, smiling when Jae nuzzled into it.

"Please tell me you'll go out with me after all that."

"Of course I will. Now, come on, we best get back. Dowoon and Wonpil alone with Sungjin doesn't sound like a good combination." he offered a hand when Jae put him down.

They returned to the festival like that, and Wonpil cheered a "called it" at Dowoon, who looked disgruntled and took 5,000 won out of his wallet, handing it to the elder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also low key a What can I Do AU


End file.
